Donnie's Ghost
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: A story that love knows no bounds, even in life and death. [Turtlecest (Raph x Don), roleplay, AU, mpreg, OC (Their son), a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.]


**Warning: Turtlecest (Raph x Don), AU, mpreg, OC, a lot of typos and mistakes as this is a RP and I mostly do it on mobile, violence because war experiences, death, gayness, bad language, tragic stuff, muns being SO RANDOM.**

* * *

An RP with Frankenpup.

This was an old idea that I have, about military!Raph that wanted to earn money so he can fulfill Don's dream, to travel with him around the world. But it got abandoned for months after telling Franken about it, then one time, while doing the Xenken RP, I told her an updated version of it and we started to do it. Franken wanted the design/character of SAINW!Raph, which is better since his appearance is closer to "military" get up.

The inspiration to this is from the movie "Ghost", one of the movies my mom watched when I was in her tummy. It's one of her ultimate favorites.

* * *

It's been a year since Raph last left him. As much as he doesn't want his husband to go to another war again, as he had an important reason but he can't tell it. He can't share the dark secret to his husband no matter how much he wanted. He admitted he was angry at Raph, so much angry because he promised it will be his last service then they can go travel together around the world for the rest of his life. But he broke it. That event is so great that a big argument happened. In the wee hours of the morning, he can feel Raph's lips grazing his cheek before he heard the door close slowly as he sobbed that Raph completely left.

And now, Don stood in front of his husband again with no words spoke, as he now returned home again.

* * *

Raph adjusted his shoulder bag awkwardly and looked down at his shoes in shame. He hated himself for leaving don even after his mate didn't want him too. but he wanted to get one last service in before he retired to spend the rest of his life with Donnie, until they grew old like you see in the movies and get all wrinkly and shit. "'m back" Raph finally broke the silence looking much like a giant kid who knew he had done wrong. he didn't want to leave Donnie, but he wanted his service to be remembered one last time. "I missed ya Donnie boy," he tried, affectionately using his mates old pet name, the time he spent in the military sure took its toll on him. He looked older, but a young kind of old? More experienced, plenty of dark scars littered his body, and he lost his eye years ago in an explosion. His lucky leather jacket currently draped around his shoulders, it had been with him through everything- even that faithful day he left Donnie for another year of service.

* * *

Silence still remained on the four walls as Don's body went forward and embraced him. "I missed you..." he said. He still have the nerve to forgive his husband even though it's really unfair he left him despite he doesn't want to.

Donnie doesn't have much time left.

They remained embraced for a few minutes, savoring their presence to each other. A year is been so long, as Don really tried hiding the pain everyday and longed for Raph's warm embrace every night but only cold presence enveloped him, to remind him that Raph is not there.  
Yet, Don had to remain warm, he must be warm.  
Raph booped his nose to his, their sign of affection before apologizing. Donnie smiled and nuzzled back.

* * *

When Donnie moved forward to hug him, he didn't hesitate to drop his belongings and hoist don right off his feet for a tight, longing hug he wish to do so many times while he was away. The bigger turtle pressed their beaks together for a hungry kiss, but it last mere seconds as he booped their beaks together gently like they did so many times before. "I missed ya so much babe, it was so hard ta get through witout thinkin' about ya." he breathed, burying his snout into Donnie's neck to just inhale his scent like a crack addict does to his next dose.

Home.

He missed Donnie's smell, he almost always smelled like coffee, and this time was no different. "I gottah say it Donnie boy, it was stupid ta leave. but I wanted another year undah mah belt fer i spend the resta mah life wit ya." he smiled lightly at the thought, gazing down at Donnie with his single golden eye. "I wanna be those annoying old people at the enda the block. but happy since the day they were married. gettin' wrinkly and all that shit" he snorted to himself pressing another kiss to Donnie's cheek.

* * *

Donnie always loved Raph's affections to him. He is always the happiest wife. Their marriage is the best thing that happened to his life.  
When Raph said about spending together for the rest of their lives. He froze, facing the cruel reality.

Donnie doesn't have much time left.

"It's alright, Raphie... At least you're here now." He said, smelling Raph's scent, it's always musky and earthy. When Donnie got released, he helped his husband cleaned up by taking a shower together. Of course, steamy, hot sex happened as they really missed each other and Raph wanted to stick that turtle d to his wife's tight bottom.  
After the coitus, Donnie prepared food for him. He is delighted to watch Raph gobbled the food, like his favorite, scrambled eggs.

As tradition, they dance and sing to their favorite songs. What a great way for a reunion of the husband and wife. Despite of that, Donnie is glad that Raph didn't noticed his change, he got thinner and paler.

That night, his husband took him to a date, to a festival nearby town.

* * *

Being away for so long and at first Raph didn't notice Don's paler skin and thinner body. But as they spent more and more time together Raph felt something was off. But he pushed it down for later while he and Donnie played random games and munched on fair food. He was even able to win a stupid stuffed rabbit for Donnie even with his bad depth perception. He had to let Donnie lead him around because with only one eye sometimes he had problems judging things distance. But now they were sitting under the stars with Donnie settled in between Raph's legs, Don's shell to Raph's chest as they watched the sky a bit away from the fair. "W'as that star thing ta like so much? Union ring er somethin?"

* * *

Donnie enjoyed the date very much. It's been so long the last time they spend the time together.  
Donnie giggled but felt a sensation on his chest. ("Not now... Not now!") "It's Orion... That brightest star there... It's Rigel." he explained. He placed his head to Raph's shoulder. "I love you, Raphie..." he spoke as the romantic air remained in their presence.

* * *

"I love ya too Donnie" using Donnie's actual name this time, "an' always will, ta that star a yers and back " he smiled despite himself "Ya alright babe? Ya look tired" Raph pressed soft kisses to the olive turtles cheek now that his head was resting on his shoulder. Noticing the slight change in Don's posture, he almost looked sick.

* * *

Donnie smiled. "I'm alright." Despite the opposite he feels right now. As time goes by, the pain got sharper and sharper. Raph must not know about his secrets he kept in their whole marriage.

But at least, this night is the happiest he had, third place actually.

The couple went home and in their bedroom, making love slowly. After ecstasy of pleasure, Don can see his husband is contented and sleeping well. He can't bear leaving Raph just like that. Don got up without disturbing his love, he grabbed some piece of paper and pen and started to write.

After an hour, he slipped it on Raph's lucky leather jacket, the one Don gave when they were dating before. So much memories to linger, he smiled bitterly.  
He lied down beside Raph, the pain in his lungs are unbearable but Raph's arms surrounded him. That warmness he loved the most.

He smiled as tears went down from his cheeks.

("I love you Raph... Always... I will always be with you... I'm sorry... I... I broke our promise...") Don caressed Raph's face before finally closing his eyes, at least, seeing that face, it's enough to carry it to the next place he'll go.

* * *

To Raph, Donnie's limp form still snuggled in his arms was just Donnie sleeping. Which was weird itself since Donnie was usually the one to wake him up but he merely pressed his lips to his mates cheek only to furrow his brows in confusion feeling the cold skin there. He pulled away in shock, "Donnie?" he questioned feeling a bit of panic well in his chest when he realized Donnie didn't move. "Donnie? Donnie! Come on! Stop playin!" he got more and more desperate, shaking the olive turtle until he rolled over on his shell limply. oh god no- with shaky hands felt for Donnie's pulse. Nothing "No! Donnie ya can't do this ta me!" he yelled grabbing Donnie's limp body to clutch it toward his chest, this can't be happening! Why- why the hell was Donnie...Donnie was laying in their bed. Dead. He had seen death many times in the war, his friends dying right in front of him so he was hardened to not let it affect him.

But this is his Donnie, his Donnie boy and his everything. the person he looked forward to seeing the entire time he was away. But to see his Donnie, life less in his arms, he lost it. He never cried so hard or so long in his life, he didn't want to believe his Donnie boy was dead. He wasn't even able to stop crying for once in his life. His heart felt shattered, torn and mangled, this shit wasn't supposed to happen to Donnie. If anything he should be the one laying there life less. Donnie had so much to live for and yet he didn't even know why or how Donnie passed in his sleep.

It took so much in Raphael not to just bury Donnie himself, like he did in the war to his buddies. He organized a small service and had to fucking job to call all of Donnie's friends to tell them the news, he couldn't get through one call without crying, and he made over 30 different calls.

Everyone loved Donatello, he was smart, kind hearted, and just the sweetest guy you could ever meet. And yet everyone gave him pity for his loss, the more they brought it up the more the old military veteran couldn't keep himself composed. He stayed the longest thought, he stayed to watch Donnie's body be buried, his memorial service. He even stayed to sit next to the grave and just bawl his eyes out like a fucking baby. How dare Donnie be taken before him, it wasn't fair. Don was all he had left, what was he supposed to do now? He heard a slight shift in his jacket, and angrily ripped whatever it was out of his pocket- about to tear it to shreds until he realized it was a letter. From Donnie.

Faster than a bullet he tore it open and let his single eye run through the writing and his heart stopped, he read it a second time, and a third, and a forth. Donnie... had been sick?... How did he not know!? Now he had the guilt of not being able to tell when his mate was sick. Some kind of mate he was. And something about an egg?

* * *

Dear Raphael,

I don't know how to explain things in a piece of paper. I wanted to say I'm very sorry I broke my promise to you. You had the right to be angry at me.

I'm sick even before we met, I had complications to my lungs. last year, the doctor said I only have a year to live, that is why I insisted you to stay. But I can't blame you. I'm sorry I hid this secret to you but I don't want to be a burden to you. I should be the one to take care of you, as I'm your wife.

I want you to know I love you very much and I will be always loving and watching you, even in the afterlife. But if your fate is set to others, it's alright. I wanted you to be happy.

There is another thing I should tell you. We had an egg. He is located in our vacant room, being buried and basked in a bathtub. You'll know he's yours.

Being married to you is the happiest memory I have. please don't blame yourself, okay?

I love you.

-Donatello


End file.
